


Память

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "Отчего-то подобные провалы совсем не беспокоили. Мысль, что он сходит с ума, была обыденной, как если бы Гарри напоминал себе, что нужно купить молока или почистить водосток от листьев".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Память

Будильник не звенел, за окном по чистому небу плыли большие белые облака, во всем теле чувствовалась приятная леность. Гарри потянулся, сладко зевая и поворачиваясь на другой бок. Он протянул руку, будто хотел кого-то обнять и…

Пару минут Гарри хмурился и смотрел на вторую подушку, словно ожидая, что там кто-то вот-вот появится. Сонливость постепенно пропадала, и до Поттера наконец дошло, что никого там и не должно было быть. Видимо, только приснилось хорошее.

В последнее время с ним такое случалось, вот прямо как сегодня утром. Он то открывал рот, собираясь сказать что-то, то замирал в ожидании в прихожей. Поттер всё чаще и чаще проваливался в какой-то странный мир, где он, по всем признакам, жил с кем-то, разговаривал, просыпался, стучался в дверь ванной, чтобы поторопить… И каждый раз, выпадая из обычной жизни в этот мир, он неизменно чувствовал тепло, будто что-то огромное, что нельзя выразить словами, окружало его собой, пропитывало каждую клеточку, делало легким и счастливым.

Отчего-то подобные провалы совсем не беспокоили. Мысль, что он сходит с ума, была обыденной, как если бы Гарри напоминал себе, что нужно купить молока или почистить водосток от листьев. Его совсем-совсем не трогали очевидно тревожные симптомы: вторая чашка чая к завтраку, незанятая вторая половина кровати, два комплекта полотенец в ванной, свободные полки в шкафу. И эти странные пассы руками, будто он выписывал в воздухе какие-то знаки – зачем, почему? Иногда в памяти всплывали обрывки диалогов, и Гарри усмехался или хмурился - смотря о чем велась в этих обрывках речь. Реальная жизнь становилась всё дальше, глуше, словно Поттер медленно и неотвратимо падал сквозь толщу прозрачнейшей воды на мягкое песчаное дно. Наверху были небо, облака, какие-то люди и тихое бульканье слов, а здесь – покой, чувство безопасности и очень-очень теплое ощущение любви.

Позавтракав, Гарри оделся, вышел на улицу и ещё раз посмотрел вверх: погода и не думала портиться, мягко пригревало осеннее солнце, и грех было не прогуляться. Поттер решил, что, получив пособие в банке, он зайдет в то кафе, где подавали очень вкусный турецкий кофе и сдобные булочки. А потом можно будет вместе пойти в парк, потом уже в магазин за продуктами на неделю, потом обед…

***

\- Вчера был консилиум, что говорят? – Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя.

У Драко сильно осунулось лицо, а сейчас, когда он с дальнего столика наблюдал за Гарри, который, безмятежно улыбаясь чему-то, пил кофе, и вовсе стало неприятно-хищным. Малфой глаз не сводил с Поттера, будто каждую минуту ждал неизвестной опасности.

\- Ничего нового, но как всегда много: он вспомнит сам, нужно только время и не мешать; он никогда ничего не вспомнит; нужно мягко подтолкнуть воспоминания, найти триггеры... Толпа бестолковых шарлатанов, - Драко смял и отшвырнул бумажную салфетку.

Гермиона не стала отвечать, только поджала губы. Да и что тут скажешь: полная потеря памяти и магии ноль — Гарри попал под заклинание и теперь вёл обычную маггловскую жизнь, уверенный, что так было всегда. Если не считать, что каждый его шаг опекался Малфоем: якобы социальное пособие, лучшие целители, небольшой добротный дом в пригороде, потому что Гарри требовался покой и свежий воздух. Малфой говорил, что в доме всё рассчитано на двоих, и это так сам Гарри завёл. Драко фанатично верил, что память к Поттеру вернется обязательно - не зря же он живет так, словно делит жизнь с кем-то. На любой намек о необратимости повреждений, Малфой реагировал зло и яростно – Гермионе иногда казалось, что и этот тоже потихоньку сойдет с ума. 

\- Я на минуту, прости.

Гермиона вышла в туалет, а когда вернулась, то замерла, не дойдя пары шагов до их столика: Гарри уже расплатился и сейчас стоял в каких-то сантиметрах от Драко, который сидел неестественно прямо, напряженный и бледный.

\- Подержи, - легко попросил Гарри, протягивая Драко бумажный пакет с булочками.

Тот медленно, будто с опаской, взял и держал его на весу, пока Гарри уложил банкноты в кошелек, закрыл его, убрал в карман пиджака и поправил очки. У Малфоя было такое выражение глаз, такое!.. Гермиона почувствовала, что сейчас расплачется.

\- Спасибо, - Поттер улыбнулся Драко, забрал пакет и протянул руку. – Ну, пошли? Ты уже допил? А то дел полно, не успеем в парк.

Кажется, у Малфоя дрожал подбородок, он взял Гарри за руку и послушно пошел за ним. Оглянулся на Гермиону как-то растеряно, но она замахала руками – мол, иди, всё хорошо, - и Драко крепче сжал пальцы на поттеровской ладони.


End file.
